I Knew You Were Trouble
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: He never thought his night could get so good, and that his morning could get so bitter. .:DamonxOC:. .:Spoilers 04x17:.


This was done for the "Not What it Looks Like" challenge at Fan Flashwors on LJ. A somewhat spoiler of episode 04x17. Also this fanfic was triple inspired. On a dream, on Taylor Swift's song, and on the actual challenge.

Hope you all like it! Leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L. J. Smith (books) and Julie Plec (series).

* * *

_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_

Damon got back to the bar after receiving Elena's call. He was in no mood to go back to Mystic Falls just yet. He had already told Stefan what a fiasco his trip had been, and his little brother also already told him of the new dramas of their beloved little town. Nothing he could do now would change anything. He wouldn't chase after Elena, no, he had enough of her for one weekend. What an obnoxious little creature had she become with her emotions off! Plainly annoying, that's how he would describe her.

"A bourbon, please." He asked the bartender.

The dark liquid was shoved in front of him and he swallowed it all at once.

"Hit me again and keep them coming."

The man just shrugged and filled his glass once more.

"For someone who was looking so good last night, you surely look terrible today, Damon."

He was ready to turn to the girl and tell her things usually weren't as they looked like, when he finally absorbed the timbre of the voice. Damon just couldn't believe he was hearing that voice. Looking at his side, there she was, standing against the counter, with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Maisie?"

"The one and only, sweetie."

Damon took a good look at her again. Her skin was neither pale nor tanned. Her short channel-style hair was dark black and her eyes shared the same colour. He had known her on the twenties, back in Chicago, when she was a recently created vampire. At that time, she hadn't wanted to tell him who was her maker, but now he knew exactly why. She was, yet, one other creature of Katherine.

"I never thought I would see you again." He said, giving another taste on his bourbon.

"Oh, but I was sure I would see you again. Especially after you came looking for that old friend of yours, that girl you turned into a vampire, what was her name again?"

"You saw that, huh."

"Yes, I'm always back to Louisiana, doesn't matter for how long I've been away. Last time I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the infamous Salvatore brothers." She chuckled. "And now, New York. I didn't think you would let those two slip away from your fingers that easily. Doesn't really seem like the Damon I've known."

"Yeah, you know, people change, Maisie." He answered, already feeling pissed at her for ruining his getting drunk to oblivion moment.

Her dark eyes went wide with shock.

"You love her. The brunette. Just because she is a dead ringer of Katherine? Seriously, Damon?"

"Funny, I once said exactly that." He finished his bourbon once again, looking back at her. "And no, it's not for that."

Maisie's smiles softened a little, but there was a glimpse of sadness on her eyes.

"Tell me what happened."

She sat next to him on the counter, ordering a martini. She did have the time, so she was set on enjoying it the most, while she could still be on Damon's presence.

"Ain't got nothing to say. Just drink with me for a while. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"You mean like... ninety years."

"Yeah, seems right."

She laughed and Damon suddenly caught himself echoing her laugh. He had spent some years around her in Chicago, but, as always, he quickly disappeared to mind his own affairs. The twenties were quite hard on him, with all the crazy Stefan issues.

"Do you, by any chance, have any idea of where our beloved maker might be?" he asked, feeling his drink sour on his mouth.

She shook her head.

"No. I actually never saw her after she turned me."

"Yeah, typical Katherine."

"Why? What could you want her for?"

"She is in possession of something that should belong to us."

She raised an eyebrow. He pondered the look on her face for one minute.

"She has the cure for vampirism."

Maisie was shocked for a moment, but after it was gone, she just laughed as hard as she could.

"Cure? Why would anybody ever want that?"

Her answer lifted a weight from Damon's heart he didn't even noticed it was there.

"I agree."

She drank from her martini.

"So, why are you after it?"

"It's for Elena. It's complicated. The blood on her system when she died was mine. She is sired to me."

Maisie almost spitted her drink on him.

"Another one? You surely are a bad man, Damon. Stop ruining girl after girl, or soon there would be none in one piece."

He chuckled.

"Hardly, darling."

She just looked at him for a moment, and he wondered what that look could possible mean.

"You're in need of real fun, Damon. That sorry excuse for a good time you had with those two last night was lame, to say the least."

He chuckled bitterly.

"I didn't come here to have fun."

She shrugged.

"But since you are here already."

Something on her delicious smile told him that was exactly what he wanted to do. The non-emotional Elena was too ruthless to whom he was now, while the Elena with emotions was too much of a boring saint to his taste. Maisie, on the other hand, was exactly who he needed now. He remembered vividly the time they spent together.

He finished his bourbon in one gulp and got up, offering one hand to help her up.

"Are we doing this our old way?"

Her sly smile made him want to ravish her right there.

"Pick one."

Damon looked around, and it was when he first realized the club was once again crowded with young humans dancing to the sound of some awful music.

"Male or female?"

She seemed to ponder for a little while.

"I think a girl wouldn't hurt."

He grabbed her by the hand and mingled among the humans, searching for one that would be perfect for their _thing_. They danced together, letting their bodies touch intimately, letting the scent of human's sweat engulf them. She kissed him first, but it didn't mean his intention was less fiery. The gods only knew how much he was in need of that. Just fun, real fun. No strings attached. No real romantic feelings involved. Only old friendship and companionship.

When they stopped kissing, she turned her head to the side, glancing at an expansive strawberry blonde that danced like tomorrow would never come.

"The ginger?" he asked, looking carefully at the girl.

"She seems like she would go willingly."

"Want to go try, or should I?"

Maisie smiled to him.

"I'll go. You enjoy the view."

She danced through the crowd, until reaching the beautiful girl dancing alone. She started to dance near her, trying to get her attention. It didn't take long.

"You shouldn't let such a hot guy standing alone, or some of those girls would definitely try to get him." The girl told Maisie, in a playful tone.

"Oh, I know that. But, you see, we are playing a little game tonight. Interested in joining?"

The girl bit her lower lip, teasingly. That was a proposition you didn't hear every day. A couple equally beautiful wanting someone to join them? What were the odds? Approaching the unknown beautiful woman, she kissed her lightly on the lips, drawing all male eyes to them.

"My name is Clarissa." She said, after the brief kiss ended.

"Maisie, and his name is Damon."

* * *

Clarissa would never be able to know how they reached a room so fast, but soon, her back was against a soft mattress, and Maisie was on top of her, looking at her intently.

"You don't need to fear us." She said, and Clarissa believed her so deeply, she relaxed even more.

Damon soon replaced Maisie, his eyes weirdly red, with pulsing veins beneath them. As weird as it seemed, she didn't fear him. Maisie had just told her she didn't need to be afraid, right?

His teeth sank on her neck, and she soon felt Maisies's on the other side. The sensation felt sublime. Her whole body shivered, as they seemed to suck at her neck.

"What a good girl." Damon said, his chin stained with bloodish red.

Slowly, Maisie started to undress her. Her teeth also sank on the flesh of her breasts, leaving her even more aroused. She moaned loudly this time.

"Seems like she is really liking it." Maisie whispered, making Damon smile in a sultry way.

The events to follow were too much for Clarissa's human mind to follow. It was the best sex she ever had – with both Damon and Maisie. Even watching them doing it left her wet and bothered. The way they looked at each other, the way Maisie groaned and moaned as Damon entered her as roughly as he could manage, was maddening. She reached an orgasm just from watching them.

Maisie had smiled deliciously at her when she noticed Clarissa had come just for seeing them. She seemed so pleased by the fact that she spent a lot of energy making her go again, this time with her mouth and fingers between her legs.

It was a night to remember, but yet, she would just remember some flashes, and would never stop to look for them every time she went out dancing. Those two were something else. Not at all what they seemed to be, and she wanted badly to understand everything. However, that kind of comprehension would never grace her.

* * *

When Damon woke up in the next morning, the only woman beside him was the beautiful and fragile Clarissa. She was dead asleep and wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he knew that from experience.

However, who he really wanted at the moment was Maisie. He had the most amazing night, and definitely wouldn't mind sharing some others with her. But the vampire was nowhere to be seen. Finding his mobile inside one of the pockets of his forgotten jacket, he saw he got a message.

_From Maisie, 5:00 AM. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Goodbye, Damon. Hope to see you again one day._

Damon was furious with that message. Didn't she enjoy the night as much as he did? Wasn't she looking for the same kind of fun he was, like she seemed to be? He cursed. People never really wanted what they seem to want, he should have learnt that already.

_We probably won't. But have a good life, Maisie. I really enjoyed last night. _He wrote back to her in inhuman speed.

The answer came quickly.

_Don't get me wrong, Damon. But it's my fault, it always were. I knew you were trouble when you walked into that bar in Chigaco, but I was stupid enough not to care._

Damon raised an eyebrow at that answer. What was that supposed to mean?

_Trouble? You should have met my brother back on the '20s._

_Silly. Your brother would never have the same kind of trouble. I'm sorry, Damon, but I tried. I thought I could share some fun nights with you again, and that's what I really want, but not when you're in love with someone else._

That answer stunned him. Yes, people never were exactly how they looked like. He would never think Maisie could have such feelings for him, not when they had so many wild nights together, not caring at all for anything. He thought love wasn't one of her many attributes.

_Yes, you tried enough. I'm sorry._


End file.
